<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad House by SomeLove_fanfics2day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973485">Mad House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day'>SomeLove_fanfics2day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Dog Man (Comics), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), South Park, Splatoon, Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Friendship, Game Shows, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Lies, Locked In, Lollipops, M/M, Murder, Night Terrors, Phobias, Romantic Friendship, Sharing a Room, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the new show that is taking over. Mad house. 6 people are locked in a house with no way of communicating with the outside world for a whole year. They will be forced to face their phobias head on,but if their not so strong they will lose their minds and either kill themselves or kill another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie/Spyke (Splatoon), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, It's a Bully &amp; Playtime (Baldi's Basics), Petey/Dog Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's get to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man..I need to stop writing this kind of stuff..</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone. What are your names and did you join by choice or forced?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is. Be happy..you don't have to be..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm Annie and I'm participating in the 'Mad House' by my own choice."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Charlotte 'Charlie' Magne and I'm participating in the 'Mad House' by my own decision."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Playtime and I'm participating in the 'Mad House' by my own rules!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Victor Guadalupe Morena Laguna Calaca Calavera I go by Victor and I'm participating in the 'Mad House' since I have nothing else to do."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm..Petey..and I'm participating in the 'Mad House' by my own will."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Eric but I go by Cartman! I'm participating in this bullshit because Kyle said I wouldn't last a day I'm proving him wrong! I go by what I want to do! Screw everybody!"</p><p> </p><p>Mind me asking? Are you in any relationship?</p><p> </p><p>"yes! His name is Spyke,I think he's absolutely adorable!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,I'm dating my wonder girlfriend Vaggie. She's the only one I need."</p><p> </p><p>"Does Bully like me? I dunno..I like him..he's cute and beats up anyone who cuts my rope!"</p><p> </p><p>"gross..love is a waste of time! Besides,I have so many other things to do besides to worry about girls."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..I'm engaged to the top dog in the police station..we even have a son."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..I have a terrible girlfriend. I wish she'd die. This goes to you Heidi!"</p><p> </p><p>How about hobbies? jobs?</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I DJ others I'm just drawing. For occupation,I'm running a hat shop with my fish Moe."</p><p> </p><p>"I work with my girlfriend and other friends in a hotel that reforms sinners! I sing and build DIY things when I'm not working."</p><p> </p><p>"I study at my school and I love to jump rope! It's my favorite thing to do!"</p><p> </p><p>"I sell my grandma's food to people in my town with my half brother. I play video games and sometimes I go out to play with others."</p><p> </p><p>"I clean the house,cook,and do laundry. I read sometimes and take long walks to clear my head."</p><p> </p><p>"I go to school,I eat,and watch TV. Sometimes I go outside but I don't do that often."</p><p> </p><p>What are your expiation on passing this?</p><p> </p><p>"um..maybe a friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"A new..reformed me!"</p><p> </p><p>"MORE PEOPLE TO JUMP ROPE WITH!"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno..I was bored ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just some time with myself.."</p><p> </p><p>"Food and a million dollars."</p><p> </p><p>Unrelated question. What is your option on sharing a room with strangers and or a bed?</p><p> </p><p>"with my lover I'm fine. With someone random..no! I can't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"um..Vaggie wouldn't be too happy with that..I find it weird.."</p><p> </p><p>"Ew! No no! Gross Gross!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. Sharing a room is fine I share a room with my brother but a bed is out the question!"</p><p> </p><p>"no..I can't share a bed with anyone besides my husband..it's weird if I do..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but if I had to share a bed with someone then they better not be gay."</p><p> </p><p>Ages?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm 23.."</p><p> </p><p>"146+!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm turning 12 this year!"</p><p> </p><p>"13..turning 14 next month."</p><p> </p><p>"28..man I'm old.."</p><p> </p><p>"10. Fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>What are your phobias?</p><p> </p><p>"I..don't like water..which makes me Hydrophobic.."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like mirrors..I also don't like failure..I guess that makes me Catoptrophobic and Atychiphobic.."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like snow! Too cold! I also don't like being vulnerable..it makes me feel smaller then I'm already am.."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not scared of anything..besides closed spaces..and being hated.."</p><p> </p><p>"I..I..know I have Scoptophobia..Trypophobia..and Haphephobia "</p><p> </p><p>"I hate horses..I hate their faces..I also hate time! It's so dumb!"</p><p> </p><p>Thank you all. Hope you'll enjoy your stay,would you like to say anything to your loved ones before you leave?</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Spyke!"</p><p> </p><p>"See you soon Vaggie!"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you daddies! Baldi take good care of Princie! I also love you Bully!"</p><p> </p><p>"See you soon big bro!"</p><p> </p><p>"wait for me Dog Man..take care of Lil Petey for me.."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you Kyle. I hope you die Heidi. That's it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get to know your housemates,they are the only humans you will see here</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>meh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 6 walk into the house seeing as it was really nice and clean,"This is amazing!" Charlie said looking around happily,"I seen better." Victor said picking his nose,"This will be so much fun!" Playtime said rushing upstairs. Cartmen threw his stuff down,"I'm sleeping down here for the night." "whatever makes you happy." Annie said walking past his stuff. Charlie looked at the boy,"Hi I'm-" "Some random bitch who won't leave me alone?" Charlie just took her stuff and walked upstairs to a room with Annie who was taking her stuff out. Petey looked at Cartman confused,"The fuck you looking at?!" "N..Nothing!" Petey walked upstairs looking down</p><p> </p><p>Your first impression of everyone?</p><p> </p><p>"um..I think Charlie's cool! I think Petey is interesting,I like Playtime,and I enjoy Victors attitude. But I don't like Cartmen..he's a little rude.."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to sound rude..but I like everyone besides Cartmen..he's just..so mean! God,I don't want to be his mom.."</p><p> </p><p>"I like everyone! They're nice!"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess they're ok..Cartmen is my favorite.."</p><p> </p><p>"I..don't think anyone likes me..why did I even come here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everybody here sucks! I wanna go home!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! This kitchen is super cool!" Victor said looking around,"Yeah I could care less of home design. Now where's the food?!" Cartmen asked opening the fridge,Charlie walked in looking confused,"We just got here though." Charlie said annoyed,"I don't care! Your not my mom!" He said eating anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was in the living room,Annie was setting up the TV,"Hurry up!! My show's going to be on soon!" Victor said impatiently,"Give me a moment! Something is wrong with the wiring here." "Well fix it!" Charlie looked over at Petey who was looking down like he was sad or depressed,She looked at his eyes and saw some well done eye shadow,"Hey..I..I like your eye shadow,what brand do you use?" Petey looked over confused,"This..isn't eye shadow.." "Oh sorry! What is it then?" "Eye bags..I don't sleep..much anymore..since I take care of my kids.." "Well I see your slaying being at a mom!" Petey smiled,"Thank you.."</p><p>"Are you done yet?!" Cartmen asked annoyed,"Give me a moment!" "You had enough moments! Just fix the damn TV!" Playtime walked back in the living room skipping merrily humming a tune,"Is that Lizzie Borden?" "Hm?" "That song your singing?" "Yeah! Wanna jump with me?" Charlie stood up and walked over to her,"Here! I can show you how to." "I know how to jump rope..it's just been forever." Charlie taken hold of the rope and held it behind her.</p><p>"I'll sing,and you jump!" "Ok!" Victor and Cartmen laughed seeing as this would be funny,Charlie began to skip and she did it pretty quickly,"<em>Lizzie Borden took an axe. Gave her mother,40-whacks.</em>" The two boys were taken a-back seeing and hearing what the saw in front of them. Charlie began to do tricks that seemed impossible,"<em>When she saw what she had done,Gave her father 41..</em>" Playtime sang smiling happily.</p><p>Charlie finished bowing,"That was..pretty good.." Petey said clapping,"Eh..it was..ok.." "Yeah..ok.." The boys turned around,"I like-Ow! My hand!" Annie said getting shocked,"We did it!" Playtime said hugged the demon princess.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo gang! Check it!" Everyone walked outside to find a pool,"Awesome! We can swim all we want!" Victor yelled,Annie backed up and started to feel sick,"Are you ok?" Charlie asked tapping her shoulder,"no..I don't like water.." "Then how do you take a shower?" Cartmen asked,"I have this ability to always stay clean." "Lucky! I want that ability!"</p><p> </p><p>The demon princess walked around the house looking at the different sights that the house had. It was so amazing,it had some history around it and Charlie wanted to know the history. That's when she noticed a mirror,she looked to the side trying to avoid the gaze of the reflection. She took a turn and saw more mirrors,a gasp escaped her as she backed up and saw another mirror. The walls started to close in and the mirrors surrounded her,"<b>Failure! Your a failure! FAILURE! FAILURE!</b>" Charlie held her ears and started to cry,"SHUT UP!" She screamed falling to the ground.</p><p>"Miss Charlie?" The demon looked up and saw Playtime standing there holding her rope,"Are you ok?" Charlie stood up slowly,"I'm..fine.." She said looking around,that mirror was still there but the walls were back to the way they were. She looked out the window and saw it was no longer day but the darkest night she seen,"Everyone already is asleep. I came to find you so we can sleep!" "Alright..I'm coming.."</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow is the day your insanity starts</p><p> </p><p>"W..What?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Insanity? Why would I go insane?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I go to sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry..but I think I'm damaged beyond repair.."</p><p> </p><p>"Screw you..I'm going to sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Writing Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before we start. We want you to write letters to your loved ones. This might be the last time you write to them,so make is count.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I be worried?"</p><p> </p><p>"Last..Time? What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um..Who should I write it to?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I do need to tell Val something.."</p><p> </p><p>"Start what? Is it bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm writing to my crappy girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dear Spyke,I want to write you this to tell you that everything is fine. I love you very much and I can't wait for this to be done,I also felt her move again. Have you decided any names for her yet? Do you think she'll be more anemone or more urchin? I can hardly wait to be back with you and start a future with you! I love you. See you soon. With Love-Annie"</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Vaggie,I wanted to write you since the person running this told me and the others to do. I sure it's nothing to worry about,and if it is,I can get through it. You know I can. How's the hotel doing? It it doing well? I hope so since I know you can't stand Alaster and Angel but I'm glad your taking care of it! I hope to see you soon! With all my love-Charlie"</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Daddies and Bully,I love you! I'm having fun here! Anyways,I hope you two are treating each other well and Bully I hope you save a Bsoda for me! I'm ready to come home after this! Love you! -Playtime"</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Valentino and Abuela,This place blows. I should have stayed home but no turning back now. I hope that the goods are selling since without me it's bad. I hope your well Abuela and know I'll be home after this. Also Val,I used your toothbrush to clean the floor since I couldn't find the scrub. Bye! -Victor"</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Dog man,It's me..Petey..I needed to write to you since..this might be the last time I get to. This place is testing my fears and I might not make it..but I'll try..I'll try to be strong for you and Lil Petey. I'll see you soon..or..not..I dunno. I love you though. -Petey"</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Heidi,Fuck you. Love -Cartmen"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Annie's phobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie walked into the room she was assigned and looked around. It was empty,it was made of concrete. The anemone held her stomach close trying to calm herself down,"Don't worry sweetie..I'm going to be ok.." She said rubbing it lightly. That's when she saw a pipe that had a vent. She started to panic a bit,"Um..Can I get out now?!" Annie yelled banging on the door,she looked at the pipe and saw water coming out of it. That's when all hell broke out. Annie screamed banging on the door more,"Please let me out!! I have a baby!" The water started to go out and move towards her.</p><p> </p><p>The anemone started to cry and fell to the ground,"Spike!!" She screamed tears hitting the ground,the water came closer till it hit the bottom on her boots. Everything came crashing down,she started to sob out begging to be let out. Everything was closing around her and it became harder to breath.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Come on Annie..Breath..just breath..</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Alright. The water is now at the full that it needs to be. We'll drop a key into the water and you'll need to pick it up to leave. Don't worry it's really simple.</p><p> </p><p>Annie looked at the water as a key splashed into it,she breathed trying to calm herself down. Everything became small as she stood up weakly,"Just grab it.." She said over and over as she keeled down into the water that wasn't a lot in the first place. Everything started to feel blurry,"JUST GRAB IT!" She yelled as she slammed her hands into the water. Her eyes were shut,she opened one to be in horror. Her hands grabbed the key but she didn't move,"<strong>Let's bring her into the water!</strong>" A voice said,"<strong>Why don't you get in the water? Let's help you!</strong>" Annie felt her body freeze,"<strong>3.2.1!</strong>" it felt like water was filling her lungs even though she wasn't even in the water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The anemone broke free from her trans and ran towards the door,"<strong>Oh god! She's drowning!</strong>" She shut her eyes tightly as tears flowed down. The door opened and she ran out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charlie's phobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie walked into a room that had a mirror in front of her,"I don't like this so far." She said as the door shut behind her locking at impact. The demon princess laid against the wall looking to the side waiting,when she looked up she saw another mirror in front her,"God..what did I take before I came here?" She asked rubbing her head. That was when another mirror appeared,"Ok..I'm done here. I'm going home." She said as she tried to open the door,she gave more force but it refused to open.</p><p> </p><p>I need you to look into the mirror please.</p><p> </p><p>The demon looked into the mirror seeing herself,everything felt dark and seemed to close in on her. Charlie started to breath heavily,"<b>Why didn't you save me Charlotte?</b>" She saw someone appear in the mirror who was a friend of hers before the hotel opened,"Joe..I'm sorry..I couldn't make it in time.." "<strong>Your a monster..I hope you rot in your hotel..</strong>" Charlie started to cry,"I'm sorry..I failed you.." "<b>YOUR A FAILURE.</b>" Charlie soon felt the room rotating in a circle. Soon mirrors covered the room showing faces of everyone who looked distorted in different ways she knew yelling,"<strong>Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. FAILURE.</strong>" But the one that was most effective was the distorted version of Vaggie who seemed to be louder then the others,"<strong>Why didn't you listen to me?! God,Your always going head first into things! I wish you'd just listen to me for once!</strong>" Charlie fell to the ground covering her ears as she sobbed,"<b>This hotel is a disaster!</b><strong> Your in charge! Get everything back in line,I'm not always going to fix your messes!</strong>" Everything was cracking around her,Charlie looked up into the eyes of the girl who she knew wasn't real but she kept seeing her as real,"I'm sorry..I'll fix it-" "<strong>SHUT UP! You always say you'll fix it. But you never do! Your an excuse for a girlfriend and hotel owner!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The door opened making the vision end. Charlie could still hear them screaming,it was over..why could she still hear them? The demon stood up holding her hands to her chest sobbing still,"I'm a terrible..terrible person.." She convinced herself as she walked out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Playtime's phobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playtime walked in unknowing what this room held for her,she watched as the door shut behind her,"What am I doing here?" She asked looking around the dark room. That's when the lights turned off,"No! Turn them back on! It's too dark!" The girl screamed trying to look around to get her barrings. Something fell from the ceiling that felt like water. The little girl was backed into a corner and started to cry,everything was dark and what she knew was snow fell down onto her head.</p><p> </p><p>BLIZZARD REPORT</p><p> </p><p>The little girl looked up as the lights flickered on and off. She started to breath heavily covering her head as white snow poured onto her head,"<b>How much do you think she'll cost if we sell her in one piece?</b>" "<strong>Not much..but we could get more money if we sell her eyes then sell her.</strong>" "<strong>Alright. Who wanted to get rid of her eyes?</strong>" Playtime didn't flinch a muscle as she felt more snow being poured around her,"<strong>Sir. No buyers are willing to buy her.</strong>" "<strong>Then drop her in the snow. She'll die there since she doesn't have eyes.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Playtime finally looked up everything blurry,as snow got into her eyes(?)making her even more scared,the lights continued to flicker endlessly bring more memories that no child should have to face,"<strong>There we go little girl. Don't worry,you won't be missed.</strong>" sounds of a car leaving filled her ears as she felt ice fill her breath.</p><p> </p><p>The doors open now</p><p> </p><p>The girl stood up holding her arms together freezing,she walked towards the door and opened it. The snow fell out as she walked forward into the empty hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Victor's phobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor walked into the room not expecting much,"So what's this room supposed to do? Fill with gas and make me laugh forever?" He asked looking around bored. The boy sighed as he looked up endlessly at the ceiling. He looked around and saw the room closing,"Um..is this a joke? If so it's not funny!" The boy yelled as he tried to open the door,"This isn't a game! I hate closed spaces!" The room kept getting smaller and smaller around him. Victor held his back against the door starting to cry,"<strong>Victor! What did you do?!</strong>" Victor looked around as the walls stopped closing,"<strong>Where's my water </strong><b>balloons?!</b>" The boy looked at the wall and started to see people in the wall,"<strong>Victor! What happened to the batch of cookies I made?!</strong>" "<strong>Victor! Where's my book?!</strong>" "<strong>Why can't you listen for once?!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The boy slide to the floor as the voice became more clear,"<strong>I told you not to go into the cave and yet you did!</strong>" "<strong>Your the worst child I ever met!</strong>" "<b>God,I wouldn't be surprised if you'd died alone!</b>" Victor started to cry,"<strong>Everyone hates you! Why don't you just die?!</strong>" Victor looked down his tears streaming down like a river. Everything became small again closing in on him.</p><p> </p><p>Door opening</p><p> </p><p>The door opened making him fall out,he didn't move those words filling his head as tears filled those eyes of his</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Petey's phobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petey walked into the room worried,the door shut making him jump slightly when it shut. He took in a breath,"Stay calm..you can do this." He said looking around while scratching his arm,the cat looked from the ground into the room where holes started to grow out. The cat jumped back seeing the walls grow holes small ones at best,"Calm..calm..calm..stay calm.." "<strong>This is our secret ok? Don't tell your mother.</strong>" Petey felt a hand touch his shoulder and he moved back towards the wall,"No..No..He can't hurt you anymore! Stop trying to mess with my head!" Petey yelled backing up from the wall. That's when eyes appeared from the wall,The cat fell down feeling tears build up in his eyes,"<strong>Stop crying..it doesn't hurt that much.</strong>" The cat held his head down covering his ears trying to block out everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Not real..Not real..they're not real!" He screamed as his father's voice became more pronounced and the walls grew more holes and eyes appeared looking at him. Petey looked up a bit seeing the eyes look back at him along with the holes that were making him feel grossed out in every way. Everything made him sick and scared.</p><p> </p><p>Doors opening-</p><p> </p><p>The cat rushed out with tears following him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cartman's phobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cartman walked into the room looking annoyed,"Let's get this bullshit over with." He said as the door shut behind him. A groan escaped,"I should have gotten a snake. How long am I going to be here?" He asked looking around the concrete room,that was when a small horse appeared from nowhere,the boy walked over to it and picked it up,"A toy horse? Lame." He said throwing it to the ground,"<b>Come on Eric! Get on the horse</b>" The boy backed up hearing those words,"<strong>I'll help you up!</strong>" "NO! Put me down!!" He yelled thrashing around in panic,they weren't here..so why was he afraid? A clock appeared the hands moving way quicker then they should,"<strong>Time will go on..and I'll die. Don't worry..you'll get through it. I know you will..</strong>" "Dad?" Cartman looked around all these things happening messing with his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Doors will be opening soon</p><p> </p><p>"OPEN THE DOORS NOW BITCH!" He yelled kicking the door as more things happened in his mind,"<b>Oh god! I thought you were secured!</b>" "<strong>Guess it's my time kiddo..I want you to take care of your mother for me ok?</strong>" Cartman started to cry,he never showed that type of emotion..but it was all too much for him to keep up his pride. He broke.</p><p> </p><p>Door opened</p><p> </p><p>The boy jumped up and ran out not looking back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND THIS IS WHERE SHIPS GET RUINED!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Sorta..only for Charlie and Vaggie..Spyke and Annie..and Playtime and Bully..along with Cartmen and Heidi..well..I guess one isn't so bad..</p><p> </p><p>Also the song their singing is:</p><p>Everything's alright(From to the moon)</p><p>https://youtu.be/z7CP-P79L90</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright,How was your experience in the rooms?</p><p> </p><p>"Water...Water..Water everywhere..Water..Water..Water.."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm terrible..I'm terrible..I'm terrible..I'm terrible..I'm terrible.."</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy...I want to go home..."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone hates me..everyone wants me dead.."</p><p> </p><p>"The walls..their staring at me! The eyes are following me..."</p><p> </p><p>Cartmen just sobs out uncontrollably</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The 6 participates are in their signed rooms,Charlie and Annie in one,Playtime and Victor in one,and Petey just in one since Cartmen sleeps downstairs.</p><p>Annie had a blanket over her shoulders as Charlie hummed/singed something to her,they were on one bed Annie's head resting against Charlie's chest,"<em>Short steps..Deep breaths. Everything is alright. Chin up,I can't step into the spotlight..She said..I'm..sad..Somehow without words..I just stood there..searching for an..answer..." </em>Charlie stopped feeling tears rush down her face,Annie looked up,"It's ok..I'll finish the verse." She said placing a hand on her cheek,"<em>When this world is no more. The moon is all we see,I'll ask you to come fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down,they empty from the sky. But I don't mind,when your with me..</em>" Annie and Charlie moved together holding hands,"<em>Everything's alright..</em>" They smiled together before falling asleep in each others arm<strong>(can't wait for the shippers to come after me..I'll be ready for them)</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Victor walked downstairs hearing loud sobs,he peaked through and saw the boy crying hard,"Are you-" Victor stopped when words came back into his head. He sighed as he went back upstairs thinking his visit was pointless. But Cartman wasn't just crying about what just happened,he was crying about the pain in his body that was slowly killing him that he caused himself. A knife covered in blood sat beside him as he slowly coughed up blood,"Hey Cart. How are-" Playtime said before she saw the blood,Cartmen looked over his eyes sorta dead,"What are you doing?! You could die!" She yelled grabbing bandages and rushing towards him. She pulled his wrist up to see the deep cut near it,she started to clean up the blood then wrap it up,"Why do you care?" "I care because I think everyone needs to live!" "What's the point?!" Playtime looked at him sternly,"When I lost my eyes and was dropped in the snow with no way of finding anyone. I didn't give up,I wanted to live,so I didn't stop. There was no reason why I should have stopped. I finally found someplace where I called home. I didn't give up even though I could never see anything ever again. But I learn to see through sounds and touch. Soon I could build everything in my mind so I use my eyes through my mind,the point is I never quit."</p><p>"How did you lose your eyes?" "I was kidnapped and put countries away from my family. My eyes were sold,nobody wanted me so they dropped me into snow where I'd die..or at least that what they thought." Playtime laughed,"Do you miss your family?" "I don't remember them. Even if I met them again..I would stay here with my dads..they're my family now." </p><p>"You sound more mature then me.." "Since I'm at least 2 years older then you." "Oh ha ha." The girl laughed again,they smiled at each other happily,"Thanks kid." "Anytime. You deserve a head pat!" She raised her hand and placed it on his head,"Pat Pat!" She pat his head two times while laughing,Cartmen did the same,"Pat Pat." Playtime laughed more as he did that,he laughed back. Victor walked back down to grab something to eat when he saw what was happening,the two were laughing,he smiled and went to grab something to eat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Petey didn't leave his room,he was busy with something but soon he finished and folded it neatly. He stood up his tail hanging uselessly as he picked up a pill bottle,"Let's get this done with." The bottle opened showing the pills,he stopped looking at them,"I'm sorry..I wasn't strong enough to live anymore.." He said swallowing the pills in one motion taking deep breaths as he did. The cat fell to the ground as the chemicals worked like he expected,tears fell down as he stopped breathing. The husk of a body remained inside the house of insanity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Worse results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nobody dares to open Petey's door. Playtime goes missing. And Annie lies to Charlie to get with her.</p><p> </p><p>SO MUCH DRAMAAMAMMAMAMMAMAMAMMAMAMMAMAMMAMAMMAMAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Sorry..I was bored of being serious</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie knocked on Petey's door waiting for a response,"It's time to eat. Playtime and Cartmen made grilled cheese." She said becoming worried when he didn't answer,"Alright..um..come downstairs when your hungry ok?" Annie walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was enjoying grilled cheese,every except Petey,"Is he coming down?" Charlie asked her eyes red from crying,"No..he didn't respond.." "That's shame..More for us!" Victor said taking another from the plate. Cartman and Playtime were in the kitchen cooking up more food while talking about the past and other things that kids would talk about,Annie looked at Charlie as she ate. The anemone smiled happily at her,what was she doing? She had a boyfriend and would have his baby,why was she in love with this girl who has a girlfriend of her own? Annie looked down and ate her food.</p><p> </p><p>The night came once again,Playtime was in her room jump roping when she heard a crash from downstairs,"Cartmen? Are you ok?" She asked as she peeked out,"Yeah. Victor and I are just switching rooms." Cartmen said walking upstairs,he walked into Playtime's room and threw his stuff on the bed Victor slept in. Playtime smiled at him happy that her friend could sleep in her room like they were having a sleepover.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls were up wearing a blanket over their heads and talking,"If you could be any mythical creature,which would you be?" Annie asked,"A unicorn! They go on rainbows and they're so pretty!" Charlie said smiling happily,Annie smiled back,"Hey..what do you think of your boyfriend?" Charlie asked,the anemone thought for a moment and..came up with a lie,"He..isn't the best..I'm thinking of breaking up with him.." "Why?" "Because..he beats me.." The demon princess hugged the sea creature tightly,"I'm sorry to hear that..someone as nice as you shouldn't face anything like that." Annie looked at her and hugged back not feeling the guilt she should be feeling,Charlie too couldn't feel the guilt she had. The two girls kissed the guilt building,they fell onto the bed beginning the night of sin<strong>(always wanted to say that)</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Victor looked at a mirror smiling into it,he kept that smile as he took hold of a knife he gotten from the kitchen..but he was holding it wrong. The blade pierced his skin making the red water pour out,it hurt a lot but he couldn't care less.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A crash was heard downstairs waking Playtime,she put on slippers and walked downstairs. She looked around feeling uneasy,but was pulled downstairs to a basement by the hair her screams were muffled by a hand and a knife held onto her neck that was covered in blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>